They come in pairs
by TFKpuppet
Summary: Loki's after a girl who he believes is an Oracle. Little does he know that it's actually twin girls who's powers mirror each other. S.H.I.E.L.D and the X-men work together to keep Loki from taking Karalyn(Kara) and Vasalina(Lina). Sort of set during the Avengers movie and kinda just floats around X-men. (Lina/Colossus mentioned)
1. Chapter 1

Kara walked slowly up to the had always been able to sense if things were wrong. Right now she sensed nothing. Which was odd. There was always something wrong, always a tiny little problem. She was too tired to realize that the lack of something wrong was something wrong. She headed to her first hour class and by lunch she was more alert. On her way to the lunchroom she was suddenly blown back into a wall when her surroundings exploded. When she came to she immediately choked on the air. All the minds crying out and the fear, was overwhelming. She cried out from the pain and began shutting them all out one by one till the only two that remained were hers and the crazy bastard that had blown up her school. But suddenly there were three more minds and she felt one of them helping her up.

"Karalyn." Coulson said and he steadied her.

"Phil, what are you- How'd you-"

"Get here so fast?" He asked. "We need to get you out of here."

"You mean the guy's looking for me?" Kara asked.

"come on." Coulson said ignoring her question.

"if he did this because of me then I am not leaving." Kara told Coulson. "I have the power to help so I'm going to help."

"alright." Coulson said in defeat. "Captain."

A man who Kara knew to be Captain America nodded and disappeared down the destroyed hallway. Coulson helped Kara sit down on the floor again so he could look over her injuries.  
"It's alright Phil." She said. "They've already healed."

"I can see that." he said. "We should find Lina."

"She's at home. She wasn't feeling well so she didn't come today." Kara told him as she got back up.

"Stark." Coulson said into his ear piece. "I'm sending you and address. go there and pick up a girl. Her name's Lina and she's going to need a ride."

"so who is this guy?" Kara asked as she probed around the exterior of the unknown mind.

"His name is Loki. He's trying to take over the world." Coulson said as he looked around assessing the area.

Aren't they always." Kara said with a sigh.

"unfortunately they are." a voice said.

"who's there!?" Coulson demanded as he raised his gun.

"You might wanna put that down bub." A man said coming out from the shadows.

"Phil, it's just Prof. Logan." Kara said.

"professor of what exactly?" Coulson asked.

"Art." Logan replied. "And that's wolverine to you missy."

"Right." Kara said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah you're getting detention for that." Wolverine said. "So what's this creep doing here?"

"We believe he's after Kara." Coulson said.

"Yeah and who's 'we'?" Wolverine demanded.

"I'm from S.H.I.E.L.D." Coulson replied.

"It's okay prof. Coulson's a good friend." Kara told him.

"Well then, let's take this guy down kiddo." Wolverine said ignoring Coulson.

"Right." Kara said with a nod. "Lina's gonna join the party soon."

"Oh that'll be fun." Wolverine said. "Is she the one that blows stuff up?"

"No, that's , well i don't know who that is." Kara replied.

"Alright, let's go this way." Coulson said as he turned to go down the way that he had come.

"No, he's this way." Kara said. "I locked him in one of the hallways."

"How?" Coulson asked.

"Well he technically trapped himself. It's complicated." Kara said as she headed off in the right way. They eventually came to a dead end. Kara walked up and began to feel around for a hole in the fallen wall. Coulson began to help.

"Here." Coulson said when he found a small hole.

"Stand back." Kara said. She raise her hand to the hole and it rapidly became bigger.

"What'd you do?" Coulson asked.

"I sped up the erosion of the cement." She replied. She stepped through the hole carefully. "He should be on this side of the school somewhere. You should call in. You're going to need any army to get all these kids out."

"I don't have any signal in here." Coulson told her as he took out a flashlight.

"Then go find a signal and wait for Lina." Kara said. "We'll handle this."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah." she replied. Coulson nodded and headed back the way they had came as Wolverine climbed through the hole after her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where'd you learn that erosion thing?" Wolverine asked. As they began to search the area.

"Can you focus?" Kara asked in return. "This guy's mind is unstable. Right now he's playing hide and seek. It'd be best to stay focused."

"If anything jumps out I can always just kill it." Wolverine said as his claws extended.

"Let's take him alive if you don't mind." She said as she reached out for Loki's mind. She called out his name in her head but he didn't answer.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and he's knocked himself out."

"What? And miss out on all the fun of taking him down?" Wolverine asked.

"He's strong, and he doesn't play fair." Kara replied.

"Then I won't play fair either." Wolverine said.

"Fair Enough." She remarked.

They quickly swept the first floor of the area all the while directing the unharmed kids out. When they came to the stairs Wolverine stopped abruptly. He gestured for her to be quiet as he started up the stairs. Blue energy shot out from nowhere and hit the stairs, shattering them.

"Logan!" Kara screamed before she was grabbed from behind.

"Come with me quietly and no one else will be hurt." A sickly sweet voice said. Kara threw her head back hitting Loki in the jaw. She twisted out of his grip and kicked him away from her. She turned to face him as he spit out blood.'

"You should not have harmed my friend." Kara told him dangerously.

"Oh?" Loki asked as he began to approach her. He stopped suddenly when she cast the illusion that he couldn't move.

"What have you done to me?!" He demanded.

"I'll be asking the questions." Kara said. "Now, Who are you?"

"I am Loki, Of Asgard." Loki hissed. "You're going to assist me in the domination of this world."

"First of all," Kara began. "I believe there's a line for that and I'm pretty sure you're at the back of it. Second, If you wanted my help, you wouldn't have made the mistake of blowing up my school and harming my friend."

"What?" Loki asked. He was surprised by this girl who had the power to hold him at bay.

"Why do you want me?" Kara asked.

"You're the Oracle, You're the key to my success." Loki responded as his eyes shifted around the room. Kara followed his eye sight. She walked over to his scepter and picked it up from where he had dropped it.

"Why do you think I'm the Oracle?" She asked.

Loki's eyes avoided her gaze and only stared at the scepter. Kara watched him for a minute before turning the scepter over in her hands. She looked from it to loki then back to it. She didn't like the way he stared at it, like it was drug he was addicted to. She turned her head when she heard movement come from behind her.

"You okay Logan?" She called over her shoulder.

"yeah, but he won't be." Wolverine said as he began to walk towards Loki.

"Leave him." Kara commanded. "He's not worth it."

"Kara!" Coulson called out, his voice echoed around the hallway.

"Down here." She responded to him. "Is Lina with you?"

"Right here." Lina said from beside her. Wolverine jumped and Loki seemed startled by her sudden appearance but Kara was unphased.

"Here," Kara said as she handed the scepter to Lina. "Keep that."

Loki was too shocked to speak, standing next to this impossible girl was her exact copy. Kara notice his shock and approached.

"Like I asked before," Kara said. "Why do you think _I'm _The Oracle?"

Before he could speak again Kara grabbed his wrist, within seconds he collapsed. Kara knelt down by him. Coulson came over with a blond haired man who wore clothes similar to Loki.

"Kara-" Coulson began.

"I'm fine Phil." Kara said as Fury entered the area with a ton of S.H.I.E.L.D agents.


	3. Chapter 3

It had now been a complete year since the destruction of the school. Kara had moved back into Xavier's school for gifted youngsters with her sister. Even though it was over and Loki was gone from Earth, she couldn't stop thinking about him. His mind was broken and lonely. He felt abandoned and betrayed.

"You shouldn't dwell in the past," Lina said suddenly. Her sister was sitting in the window seat of their room reading. "Your the past becomes the future."

"What, the Oracle has nothing better to do then invade my thoughts?" Kara asked, slightly annoyed.

"No," Lina responded softly. "She just worries about you. Just because he was like you in him mind means nothing."

"It just means he's the only one that would understand." Kara told her.

"Understand what?" Lina asked.

"Everything." Kara said. She left the room before Lina could say anything.

Lina looked out the window to see a group of soldiers like the ones who had been at the school to capture Loki. Speaking of the devil, he was there too, surrounded by the soldiers and a few of the members of the Avengers. His face gave way to his feelings. He was annoyed and very aggravated, like Kara was.

"Their minds are already linked." Lina said to herself. "He'll either make her like him, or she'll make him like her."

"Hey kid." Wolverine said from the doorway. "Professor Xavier's looking for Kara."

"She's not her, just left a few minutes ago." Lina said absently. "Don't know, maybe new. We'll have to see about it."

"See about what?" Wolverine asked. "Never mind. Keep your Oracle crazy babble to yourself."

"Right." She said looking out the window again.

Downstairs in the rec room, Kara found Rogue and Bobby playing foosball. She didn't feel like bothering them so she sat in one of the corners that hid her from sight. She could feel the professor looking for her mind, which was impossible. Her mutation only allowed another to enter her mind through touch. The most the professor would get would be images and the only image she would give him was her in the corner.

Outside, Loki was waiting impatiently. He was being forced to apologize to the girl and man who he had attacked on his mission to find the oracle. Thor smiled empathticly at him, knowing it would be hard for loki to apologize to anyone. After a few minutes, Thor, Loki, and Tony were invited inside by Professor Xavier. Loki quickly and smoothly apologized to Wolverine.

"You're just lucky you caught me off guard." Wolverine said. Loki doubted that but said nothing.

"I'm afraid Kara is hiding from us right now." The professor told Thor.

"Is she shy?" Thor asked not understanding.

"No, she's just upset." Xavier assured him.

"She'll come out soon." Lina said as she came down the stairs.

"Can you find her?" Wolverine asked.

"would you mind if I showed him around?" Lina asked Xavier.

"I think that would be alright." Xavier replied.

"Alright." Thor said with a nod. Loki looked back at his brother in surprise. "Go with her Brother."

"This seems fine I'm not needed am I?" Tony asked.

"No," Wolverine said. "And neither am I."

The two of them wandered off towards the kitchen in search of food. Thor went to follow hesitating only once to look after Loki as he and Lina went in the other direction. Loki looked down at Lina as he followed her. The girls really were twins, even their hair was the same color. He followed her into what looked to be an elevator and stared at the ground awkwardly. Lina smiled softly and faced him.

"You're the same. Very alike." She said. She knew her sentences came out confusing but she couldn't help but speak her mind. "My words may not make sense but the meaning is there. Even if you had somehow captured me and convinced me to help you, I doubt you would have been able to understand me then either."

Not waiting for him to speak, Lina exited the elevator and turned left in the underground hallway of the school. Loki followed her quickly still confused by her words. She can to a stop in front of a door labeled 'Danger Room'. She opened it to reveal a pine forest covered in snow. Loki slowly entered and it began to snow lightly.

"you'll find her in here, good luck" Lina said before she closed the door leaving him in the cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki stood by the door hoping that someone would open it and let him out. Realizing that that wasn't going to happen he stalked off into the forest. The air was still and freezing cold. He wondered how anyone, save a jotunn, could possibly survive. Suddenly, Loki was hit in his back by a snowball. He was slightly shocked when he turned around to see a young boy.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"I am Loki," Loki replied. "And you are?"

"Artie." The boy said. "Kara said you were coming. She said you were lonely and that you were coming to play."

"Oh?" Loki asked. "And where is she?"

"Follow me," Artie responded. "You can be on my team!"

"Team?" Loki muttered to himself as he followed the boy. After a couple of minutes the two of them were pelted with snowballs. Loki hissed in annoyance as Artie hid behind him. Artie threw a snowball at the girl who had ambushed them but to Loki's surprise it went right through her.

"Kitty!" Artie shouted. "You're cheating!"

"You're just saying that cause my powers actually are useful." Kitty laughed.

"I see we have a new player." Kara said as she jumped down from a tree branch. "Why don't you two go find the others. My friend and I need to catch up."

"Okay." Artie and Kitty said together before they ran off into the woods.

"Friend?" Loki asked when they were gone.

"Close enough." Kara replied. "I hear you apologized to Logan."

"I don't apologize." Loki said darkly, with narrowed eyes.

"I'll hold you to that." Kara stated. Loki's eyes softened and he left out a stress filled sigh.

"It's not what I meant." He muttered as he sat on a snow free patch of ground. He leaned his back against a tree and closed his eyes.

Kara reached out as she kneeled in front of him and touched his forehead. His eyes opened when he felt the softness of her mind surround him and he was surprised by how open she was with him. Loki let his eyes close as he released his feelings, as he let her enter his own mind.

"You're not as alone as you think." She told him. "And this world is not as bad as you think."

"So you say." Loki said as he opened his eyes again, his mind pushing hers away and locking her out.

"So I know." She responded as she stood back from him as Kitty and Artie came back with two teenagers. ''Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, can you guys take Artie back up?''

"Yeah," Bobby said. "Come on Artie, we'll get in trouble if Logan catches us down here."

"Alright," Artie said sadly. "Bye Loki."

"We'll come by your class before he goes." Kara told the young boy before he followed the three older kids.

"You going to make me interact with more of these-" Loki began with an annoyed tone.

"These what?" She demanded, her demeanor changing. "They are more like you than you realize."

"They're Humans, worthless and pathetic." Loki spat at her.

"They're more than that, they're outcasts, different." Kara told him angrily. "If humans are pathetic and worthless than what are you? I'm human, you lost to me, you must be worse than us."

"You were lucky." Loki replied annoyed, "that's all."

"Completely immobilizing you was not lucky." Kara muttered. Loki leaned against a tree moodily, not saying anything else.

"How the hell did you get this far lost?" She asked. "What happened to you after the battle of New York?"

"What does it matter.." He said to himself.

"It matters because you're different." She told him.

"And you care that I'm different." Loki realized.

"I never said I cared." She spoke. She tried to turn away from him but he simply appeared in front of her.

"you didn't have to." Loki told her. "Your own thoughts betrayed you. You call me friend, you say you know me, I'd like to test that."

"How?" Kara asked cautiously. In response, Loki slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. As she began to protest he placed his lips on hers.


End file.
